The Heart of a Joker
by Shia Polux
Summary: Eres una nueva adición a la familia Donquixote. Corazon x Reader *Traducción*


Esta es una traducción del fic del mismo nombre, propiedad de kitikattt7, que podeis encontrar en esta misma página. El mundo necesita más reader-inserts!

Especialmente dedicado a Laura, ella sabe porqué *wink*

* * *

><p>Era hora de la cena en el palacio Donquixote. Tu habías decidido vestirte de una forma más presentable, con una falda justo por encima de las rodillas y una blusa blanca abotonada.<p>

Entraste en el comedor dónde todos reían, hablando a gritos y pasánoselo bien. Doflamingo se sentaba a la cabeza de la mesa, con los oficiales de élite a ambos lados. Había un sitio entre Jora y Corazón, de modo que te acercaste y te sentaste ahí.

- ¡Oh, querida, que bien que por fin te nos unes! Venga, come algo. - Comentó Jora.

Tu te inclinaste sobre la larga mesa para coger algo de comer, pero apenas alcanzabas nada, debido a su anchura.

- ¡ Vaya, eres demasiado baja! ¡Corazón, se bueno y ayuda a la pobre chica! - Dijo.

Corazón nunca se relacionaba contigo, ni con nadie que no fuera su hermano, en realidad. Él se quedó quieto por un momento, simplemente fumando su cigarrillo, y soltó un pesado suspiro, como lamentándose por la petición de Jora. El se inclinó (mientras tú todavía intentabas alcanzar la comida) sobrepasándote y alcanzado un plato. Mientras se retiraba de vuelta a su asiento, vuestros ojos conectaron. Era un sentimiento extraño, ver sus ojos a través de las lentes oscuras de sus gafas y su revuelto cabello rubio. Mientras se sentaba dejó caer la comida en tu plato.

Tu también regresaste a tu asiento y murmuraste:

- Gracias… Cora-san… - Con sus brazos doblados pudiste ver como sus manos se tensaban por alguna razón. No pudiste evitar preguntarte si estaba enfadado contigo.

La cena continuó perfectamente durante la siguiente hora. Baby 5 se fue y volvió con te para aquellos que lo querían.

- ¡Aquí tienes tu té negro, Cora-san! - Exclamó ella. Corazón se lo arrebató e inmediatamente comenzó a bebérselo. Sin embargo el té estaba increíblemente caliente y quemó su boca, causando que lo escupiera. El brusco movimiento causó que derramara el resto, manchando tu blusa.

- ¡IDIOTA! ¡El té estaba recién hecho! ¡Por supuesto que tiene que estar caliente! ¡Mira, lo has tirado todo sobre la pobre chica! - Le chillaba Jora.

Las húmedas marcas dejadas por el té se pegaron a tu piel, permitiendo una sutil vista. Intentaste borrarlas con una servilleta, pero no hubo manera. Alzaste la vista, y viste a Corazón (Que todavía seguía tosiendo) mirarte desde detrás de sus gafas. Muy avergonzada, te excusaste y subiste corriendo a tu habitación.

Cerraste la puerta y empezaste a desabrocharte la blusa, mientras te quejabas en voz baja:

- ¿Por qué me odia tanto? Lo sé, él odia a los niños, y tal… ¡Pero yo ya ni siquiera soy una niña! Ugh.. - Te quitaste la desastrada blusa y la lanzaste a una esquina, empezando a rebuscar en tu armario en busca de otra. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, sobresaltándote.- ¡AH! ¿¡Quién está ahí?! ¡No estoy decente! - Gritaste tratando de cubrirte.

- ¡Solo soy yo, Laura! - Te respondió Baby 5 - ¡Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien! ¿No te has quemado ni nada, verdad?

- Oh… Estoy bien, Baby… No me quemé… Gracias por preocuparte.

- ¡Eso es genial! Jora me mandó a comprobarlo. Es divertido que Corazón se queme, pero odiaría que te hicieses daño por culpa de su estupidez

- He… Bueno, gracias por venir. Bajaré pronto.

Baby 5 sonrió y salió corriendo, cerrando la puerta, de modo que volviste al armario.

Apenas unos minutos después, la puerta volvió a abrirse, mientras tu seguías ahí plantada, en falda y sujetador. Empezaste a reir, girándote:

- Ey, te dije que estaría abajo en un min…

Corazón entró en el cuarto, sin reparar en que tú todavía estabas cambiándote, hasta que gritaste, haciéndolo tropezar y caer. Tirado en el suelo, él apretó sus dientes con frustración. Tu te diste la vuelta y te cubriste como pudiste.

- ¡C-cora-san! ¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?! - Tartamudeaste, girándote apenas para mirarlo. Él se estaba levantando, frotándose la cabeza con gesto adolorido. - ¡L-lo siento! ¡N-no quería asustarte! - Exclamaste nerviosamente, todavía dándole la espalda. La habitación se llenó de silencio. Todo lo que podías oír eran los desbocados latidos de tu corazón. Entonces escuchaste el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Suspiraste pesadamente, y miraste con alivio por encima de tu hombro. Sin embargo, Corazón seguía en la habitación. Se había sentado en el borde de tu cama, y se encontraba mirándote. Estabas en shock. Lo único que podías hacer era preguntarme por qué todavía no se había ido. Él tenía una expresión bellaca en la cara, con los ojos fijos en ti como un animal de presa. Entonces, por primera vez desde que lo conocías, se quitó las gafas.

Se sentó encorvado hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y los dedos entrelazados. Una pequeña sonrisita afectada en los labios.

"É-él.. ¿Está sonriendo…?" Todavía tratando de cubrirte el pecho, te giraste para encararlo. Vuestros ojos conectaron de nuevo, de una forma casi hipnótica. Su mirada oscura y penetrante te incitaba a acercarte. Y así lo hiciste, todavía cubriéndote. Te paraste enfrente de él, y murmuraste su nombre.

Entonces te atrajo, abrazando tu rodillas. Su cara justo debajo de tu pecho. Sus manos acariciaban tus muslos con gentileza, haciendo que tu corazón aletease con fuerza y tus rodillas flaqueasen. Te sonrojaste de inmediato. Él comenzó a lamer tu estómago seductoramente, en el lugar en que el té había caído. Tu boqueabas, y gemiste suavemente al sentir su cálida lengua. Intentaste contenerte mordiéndote el labio.

Las manos de Corazón viajaban por debajo de tu falda, apretando suavemente tus muslos, y pronto estaba ahuecando tu firme trasero. Mientras, continuaba lamiendo cada punto donde el té había aterrizado. Él te miró sólo para asegurarse de que estuvieras viendo sus acciones, y al verte mordiéndote el labio, sonrió maliciosamente, alzó la cabeza y lamió entre tus pechos.

Tu intentabas con toda tu alma no hacer ni un sonido. Sus manos pronto bajaron tu falda y viajaron más lejos por tu espalda, alcanzando tu sostén y abriéndolo. Su toque era tan maravilloso… y tu estabas tan confusa por su atracción repentina. Sus manos se deslizaron por tus brazos sugestivamente, pidiéndote que los bajaras y le dejases ver. Al principio dudaste, sintiéndote avergonzada y abrumada, pero miraste a Corazón, quién, con sus ojos volviéndose más y más lujuriosos y su aliento caliente rozando tu piel, esperaba pacientemente. Entonces relajaste los brazos y los bajaste hasta tocar sus amplios hombros, dejando que tu sostén cayese y expusiera tus exuberantes pechos.

Casi pudiste sentir su corazón saliéndosele del pecho a la vista de pezones expuestos. Él tiernamente depositó suaves besos alrededor de cada pecho. Dejaste escapar un gemido, incapaz de resistirte a ello. Él podía ver tus pezones endureciéndose con cada beso. Con las manos amoldadas a tu trasero podía sentir tu ropa interior mojándose. Pero él permanecía inmóvil con los labios apenas entreabiertos. La sensación de su aliento calentando tu pecho te hacía revolverte.

- Por favor… Cora-san… - Suplicaste con un susurro.

Escucharte llamarlo directamente lo llevó más allá de toda barrera. Él atrapó su pezón entre los labios y lo succionó, su lengua arremolinándose en torno a él dentro de su boca. Tú soltaste un quejidito de placer y él se dirigió al otro, repitiendo la misma acción. Sus fuertes manos apretaban más tu trasero con cada tembloroso gemido.

Bajó lentamente tus bragas, acariciando gentilmente tus muslos. Podía sentir el calor emanando de tu centro. Estabas tan húmeda… tus fluidos goteaban por tus piernas hasta sus manos, sólo para él. Él soltó tu pezón y emitió un gemido ronco. Tus ojos se abrieron al escuchar tal sonido viniendo de él. Corazón se lamió la mano y te miró.

- Sabes bastante mejor que ese maldito té… - Murmuró con una seductora voz rasposa. Estabas totalmente pasmada. Inmóvil por el shock, una voz gritaba en tu cabeza: "É-él… P-PUEDE HABLAR!".

El rió entre dientes y te levantó, girándose, para después acostarte en la cama. Lo miraste frente a ti, mientras se desvestía, mostrándote todo un espectáculo. Se desabotonó la camisa de corazones, se quitó la capucha y los lanzó a un lado. Incluso se pasó los dedos por el pelo, permitiéndote ver todo su rostro por un segundo.

Tu cuerpo temblaba de excitación. Mientras se aflojaba el cinturón, el sonido de este saliendo hacía que tu corazón latiese más deprisa. Sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

No había un solo músculo en su cuerpo que no estuviera tonificado. Su revuelto cabello caía sobre sus ojos mientras te miraba hambrientamente. En lugar de quitarse el resto de la ropa, se arrodilló, separó tus piernas y tomó tu caliente y húmedo sexo. Te aferraste a las sábanas, retorciéndote, pero sus manos te sostenían para que no te movieses.

Su lengua recorría cada rosado pliegue, probando tus dulces fluidos. Entonces se acercó a tu clítoris y empezó a darle pequeños lametazos. Muy lento al principio, pero cada vez más rápido. Tus gemidos se volvían erráticos. Sentías un cierto calor emergiendo en tu bajo vientre. Corazón no te dejó escapar. Los movimientos de su lengua se aceleraron, torturando tu sensible botón, aferrando tus piernas firmemente. De súbito sentiste una sensación maravillosa atravesar tu cuerpo. Tu orgasmo se derramaba de ti mientras Corazón te mimaba.

Él se quitó los pantalones rápidamente antes de acomodarse sobre ti. Su duro miembro presionado contra ti te hizo temblar. Corazón enterró el rostro en la curva de tu cuello y tu te aferras te a él, preparada para el siguiente paso. Él empujó sus caderas hacia delante, deslizando su palpitante sexo dentro de ti. Al principio jadeaste de dolor, mientras Corazón besaba tu cuello y mordisqueaba tu oreja, haciéndote sonrojar ante sus intentos por distraerte del dolor.

Llegó el momento en que pudiste soportarlo, y él empezó a mover su cadera contra la tuya.

Su punta se frotaba contra tu punto G, haciendo que ambos os deleistaseis sabiendo lo que estaba por llegar. A él le faltaba poco. Te rodeó con sus musculosos brazos y aumentó su velocidad, enterrándose con fuerza dentro de ti. Los gemidos de ambos emergían con el éxtasis, alcanzando el final. Él todavía latía en tu interior, llenándote. Había esperado tanto tiempo..

Tras tomarse un momento para recobrarse, Corazón besó tu mejilla y se levantó, comenzando a vestirse rápidamente. Demasiado rápidamente, al punto de hacerlo caer sobre su espalda al intentar ponerse los pantalones.

Intentaste no reír, sabiendo como sabes lo que acababa de pasar. En un segundo, Corazón dejó un nuevo conjunto junto a ti para que pudieras vestirte. Se ajustó sus gafas, encendió su cigarrillo, y dejó tu habitación con paso ligero y una sonrisa en los labios.

Tu te incorporaste para vestirte, y ver que había escogido para ti. "Una blusa roja de terciopelo… Una falda negra de encaje… Y un conjunto púrpura oscuro…" Pensaste para ti, mientras sonreías y te sonrojabas. "El debe querer verme con esto.." Te vestiste y dejaste tu habitación para bajar las escaleras.

En la distancia:

- ¡CORAZÓN! ¡ESTÁS ARDIENDO OTRA VEZ! - Gritaba Jora.


End file.
